Undiscovered
by Cenazbadazz1stlady
Summary: Really bad at summaries...just read and then review please...good and bad reviews accepted...P.S I don't own anything...not the music, not the Tree Hill characters
1. The Call

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Kimorah and her family. This story takes place after Nathan's accident. Instead of calling Haley he rings up his old friend.

Kimorah: 17, long black hair, 5'1, approx. 125 lbs., very rich and a little spoiled, (By the way...Kimorah is Japanese...)

Background Info:

Nathan and Kimorah were childhood friends. Kimorah is the sole heir to a multi-million dollar computer empire. She grew up in Tree Hill next to Nathan, now she lives in her own million dollar penthouse in Rhode Island. She and Nathan remained close through the years.

Chapter 1: The Call

Nathan was laying in the hospital bed talking to Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas when the nurse came in.

"Visiting hours are over. Please leave so that Mr. Scott could get some rest."

Brooke and Peyton kissed Nathan's forehead. He just smiled. "I know you want both want me." They shared a laugh before they walked out of the room. Nathan watched as the nurse turned off the light. He slid down into the bed. He couldn't sleep. Thoughts of his mistakes kept him awake. Nathan sat up in his bed and reached for the phone. His fingers dialed the number and he listened as the phone rang and rang until someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hello..." Nathan sat still, temporarily shocked at the sound. It had been a while since the last time he spoke with her and hearing her now was starting to make him nervous.

"Hello..." the voice rang out again.

"I need you..." Nathan blurted out. He'd surprised himself at his own bluntness. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Did you hear..." Nathan started but was quickly cut off.

"I heard you. I'm not deaf. So are you drunk or do you frequently call random New York numbers and tell random women that you need them?"

Nathan just laughed. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Well the last time you called and said you needed me I rushed down to North Carolina only to find that you wanted me to help you fulfill some lewd drunken fantasy."

"I'm at Mercy Hospital...room 832. I was driving one of Cooper's race cars and I hit the wall at 198 mph." There was another awkward silence. Nathan sighed, "Hey if you're not interested..."

"I'll leave tonight on daddy's jet. I'll be there in five hours."

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow because visiting hours are over until 8 am."

There was a laugh, "Sixteen years of friendship and it pains me to say that you don't know me that well. I'll see you in four hours. Now get some rest and I will be there before you know it."

Nathan sighed as he hung up the phone and put it back on the counter. He smiled to himself before leaning back and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Kimorah is Back

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Kimorah and her family. This story takes place after Nathan's accident. Instead of calling Haley he rings up his old friend.

Chapter 2: Kimorah is Back

Nathan rolled over in his tiny hospital bed to find a warm, petite body sitting next to him. He opened his eyes and smiled. A pair of hazel-green eyes were gazing at him. He reached up and brushed her hair with his hand. She just laughed.

"I guess you missed me. Or were you expecting someone else?"

Nathan exhaled, hard. "Well, well, well if isn't the elusive Kimorah Aoki aka Kimi."

"Well thank you." Kimorah ran her fingers through his hair. "You know what I love and miss about you Nathan? I'll tell you. I love and miss the way your dark hair makes your blue eyes look brighter."

Nathan winced as he sat up. "Uh. On a serious note. I just wanted to say thank you. I know that with the last incident I really was being stupid and I know you didn't believe me but I want you to know that I really..."

Kimorah quickly cut him off. "We're friends and friends save each other. You said you needed me so here I am. Anything I can do for you I will. I love you. You're my best friend. I'm warning you now. If you even think about getting drunk and trying to get into my pants I want you to know that you will be back in this hospital. So there was your fair warning."

Nathan laughed. "Fair enough. I promise not to do that again. I'm just happy you're here."

"Why did you call me anyway?"

Nathan slumped back into bed. "It's three in the morning. Can we talk about this in the morning. I'll explain everything and you can tell me how you managed to get in my room after hours."

Kimorah just nodded. She got off the bed and was going to sit in the chair but Nathan grabbed her hand.

"You can sleep on the bed with me." He scooted over and Kimorah gave him a dirty look. "I promise I won't try anything. It hurts to much. So come on. You're safe for now."

Kimorah laughed. "I'll sleep on the chair, but thank you."

"Please...I don't wanna sleep by myself. It's dark and cold and I think there's a monster or something under the bed. If you're not with me it may try to attack."

Kimorah sighed. "Fine, but I swear if any part of you "aching" body wonders. I will hurt you. Got it?"

Nathan just laughed. "Got it. Now hop in." Nathan pulled down the covers and Kimorah crawled in. Within minutes the two were fast asleep.

5 Hours later

Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton walked into Nathan's room and stopped. They stood silently for a minute before Brooke spoke up.

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan...you little slut pup. Gettin' some in the hospital. Didn't it hurt?"

Nathan mumbled as he opened his eyes. He immediately glanced at Kimorah before turning his attention to the three at the door. He pushed himself up then he gently ran his fingers over Kimorah's cheek.

"What did I tell you about wandering body parts?"

Nathan laughed. "We have guests."

Kimorah quickly sat up. Her long black hair was disheveled. She looked over and saw two of her friends and a stranger. Brooke and Peyton squealed when they noticed who the girl with Nathan was. They walked over and gave her a hug.

Peyton gushed, "My gosh...Kim you look so amazing. Wow. New York's been so good to you."

"Thanks, but I don't live in New York. My parents live in New York. I live in Rhode Island."

Brooke shook her head. "Kimi, what you doing here in hot boy's bed?"

"Nathan called. He asked me to be here and considering that I hadn't seen you guys in a while I gladly obliged. So who is the hottie over by the door?"

Nathan frowned. "That's my brother, Lucas. Wait a minute...you think he's hot?"

Kimorah smiled. "Well he is related to you so I guess so. Don't take it personal Nathan."

Lucas looked over at Nathan. "Hey can we talk...alone. It's really important."

Nathan looked at the girls. "Do we have it right now, or can it wait?"

"It's really important. I don't think that it can wait." Lucas said looking over at Kimorah.

Kimorah looked back at Nathan. "It's okay. I've gotta go get freshened up. I'll bring you some stuff later. If you need anything just call. I'll see you in a about an hour." Kimorah kissed his forehead and headed out of the room with Brooke and Peyton right behind.


	3. New York Musician Basketball Star

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Kimorah and her family. This story takes place after Nathan's accident. Thank to everyone who read and reviewed the first two chapters.

Chapter 3: New York musician: Basketball star

When the girls were gone Lucas took a seat in the chair next to Nathan's bed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not doing anything. What are you tripping over?"

Lucas frowned, "Nathan, you're in your hospital bed and you have some girl sleeping with you. You don't see anything wrong with that?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Luke relax. Kim and I are just friends. We've been best friends since crib time. It's not erotic or sexual when we sleep side-by-side."

"That's not the point. The point is that you are married. What if Haley had walked in to see you and Kimorah together."

Nathan scowled at Lucas. "Why the hell would Haley be walking into my room? It's not like she knows that I am here. Right?"

Lucas sighed. "Don't be mad, but I called her and I told her about the accident. She's you wife and I thought that she should know."

"So you fing call her, even after I told you not to. Where the hell do you get off? If I wanted her to know I would have told her. I asked you not to tell her. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that maybe my brother wasn't thinking clearly. So I thought I'd help..."

Nathan cut him off. "Stop...just stop. I can already see that living with Dan has started to change you. That didn't take long."

Lucas clenched his jaw. "What do you mean by that?"

"C'mon Lucas. For a while you trusted me, now you're treating me like a child, the Dan Scott signature move. Luke, I'm not a damn child. I know the consequences of my actions. So you can stop stressing."

"Wow. You expect me to believe that crock ? I'm sorry. Nathan I've stood back and watched. You drunk yourself into a frenzy, painted a wall pink with clowns, and chased your wife. You may not want to admit it but everyone else can see that you're scared. Scared of failing, scared of losing Haley, whatever but you're scared. I admit I'm being a bit overprotective, but dammit you slammed into a wall at 198 mph and barely manage to escape with your life. I consider that a cry for help."

"Luke I don't need a preacher. Your my brother and I appreciate and respect your concerns but that doesn't give you the right to go against my wishes."

"I did it help you not to upset you."

"I know but if I wanted Haley to know, I would have called her myself."

Lucas sighed. "Yeah, but you didn't. You called some past fling or whoever she is to you."

Nathan grunted. "She's my best friend."

"So is Tim, but you didn't call him."

"This is different. Kimorah is my reinforcement for all future dealings with Dan. She's the only person who has the balls to intentionally start a fight with Dan. She's kind of like Dan but more appealing. She's going to take of me and I want her to."

Lucas shook his head. "Haley could do that for you if you let her."

"I let her and she declined. I begged her to come home and save me from myself and she turned her back on me. She turned on me not the other way around. So forgive me if I've decided to find solace with Kimorah."

"Nathan, I know it's hard, but Haley is your wife and she loves you."

Nathan sighed. "I don't really want to talk about Haley anymore. So let's just drop it. Okay?"

"Nate..."

"Drop it."

"Nate..."

"Luke. Man drop it, okay. Haley's made her decision and so have I. We're over Luke. There's no more Nathan and Haley Scott. From now on it's Nathan Scott, basketball star, and Haley James, New York musician."


	4. Homebittersweet home

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Kimorah and her family. This story takes place after Nathan's accident. Instead of calling Haley he rings up his old friend.

Kimorah: 17, long black hair, 5'1, approx. 125 lbs., very rich and a little spoiled, (By the way...Kimorah is Japanese...)

Background Info:

Nathan and Kimorah were childhood friends. Kimorah is the sole heir to a multi-million dollar computer empire. She grew up in Tree Hill next to Nathan, now she lives in her own million dollar penthouse in Rhode Island. She and Nathan remained close through the years.

Chapter 1: The Call

Nathan was laying in the hospital bed talking to Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas when the nurse came in.

"Visiting hours are over. Please leave so that Mr. Scott could get some rest."

Brooke and Peyton kissed Nathan's forehead. He just smiled. "I know you want both want me." They shared a laugh before they walked out of the room. Nathan watched as the nurse turned off the light. He slid down into the bed. He couldn't sleep. Thoughts of his mistakes kept him awake. Nathan sat up in his bed and reached for the phone. His fingers dialed the number and he listened as the phone rang and rang until someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hello..." Nathan sat still, temporarily shocked at the sound. It had been a while since the last time he spoke with her and hearing her now was starting to make him nervous.

"Hello..." the voice rang out again.

"I need you..." Nathan blurted out. He'd surprised himself at his own bluntness. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Did you hear..." Nathan started but was quickly cut off.

"I heard you. I'm not deaf. So are you drunk or do you frequently call random New York numbers and tell random women that you need them?"

Nathan just laughed. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Well the last time you called and said you needed me I rushed down to North Carolina only to find that you wanted me to help you fulfill some lewd drunken fantasy."

"I'm at Mercy Hospital...room 832. I was driving one of Cooper's race cars and I hit the wall at 198 mph." There was another awkward silence. Nathan sighed, "Hey if you're not interested..."

"I'll leave tonight on daddy's jet. I'll be there in five hours."

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow because visiting hours are over until 8 am."

There was a laugh, "Sixteen years of friendship and it pains me to say that you don't know me that well. I'll see you in four hours. Now get some rest and I will be there before you know it."

Nathan sighed as he hung up the phone and put it back on the counter. He smiled to himself before leaning back and drifting off to sleep.

Chapter 2: Kimorah is Back

Nathan rolled over in his tiny hospital bed to find a warm, petite body sitting next to him. He opened his eyes and smiled. A pair of hazel-green eyes were gazing at him. He reached up and brushed her hair with his hand. She just laughed.

"I guess you missed me. Or were you expecting someone else?"

Nathan exhaled, hard. "Well, well, well if isn't the elusive Kimorah Aoki aka Kimi."

"Well thank you." Kimorah ran her fingers through his hair. "You know what I love and miss about you Nathan? I'll tell you. I love and miss the way your dark hair makes your blue eyes look brighter."

Nathan winced as he sat up. "Uh. On a serious note. I just wanted to say thank you. I know that with the last incident I really was being stupid and I know you didn't believe me but I want you to know that I really..."

Kimorah quickly cut him off. "We're friends and friends save each other. You said you needed me so here I am. Anything I can do for you I will. I love you. You're my best friend. I'm warning you now. If you even think about getting drunk and trying to get into my pants I want you to know that you will be back in this hospital. So there was your fair warning."

Nathan laughed. "Fair enough. I promise not to do that again. I'm just happy you're here."

"Why did you call me anyway?"

Nathan slumped back into bed. "It's three in the morning. Can we talk about this in the morning. I'll explain everything and you can tell me how you managed to get in my room after hours."

Kimorah just nodded. She got off the bed and was going to sit in the chair but Nathan grabbed her hand.

"You can sleep on the bed with me." He scooted over and Kimorah gave him a dirty look. "I promise I won't try anything. It hurts to much. So come on. You're safe for now."

Kimorah laughed. "I'll sleep on the chair, but thank you."

"Please...I don't wanna sleep by myself. It's dark and cold and I think there's a monster or something under the bed. If you're not with me it may try to attack."

Kimorah sighed. "Fine, but I swear if any part of you "aching" body wonders. I will hurt you. Got it?"

Nathan just laughed. "Got it. Now hop in." Nathan pulled down the covers and Kimorah crawled in. Within minutes the two were fast asleep.

5 Hours later

Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton walked into Nathan's room and stopped. They stood silently for a minute before Brooke spoke up.

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan...you little slut pup. Gettin' some in the hospital. Didn't it hurt?"

Nathan mumbled as he opened his eyes. He immediately glanced at Kimorah before turning his attention to the three at the door. He pushed himself up then he gently ran his fingers over Kimorah's cheek.

"What did I tell you about wandering body parts?"

Nathan laughed. "We have guests."

Kimorah quickly sat up. Her long black hair was disheveled. She looked over and saw two of her friends and a stranger. Brooke and Peyton squealed when they noticed who the girl with Nathan was. They walked over and gave her a hug.

Peyton gushed, "My gosh...Kim you look so amazing. Wow. New York's been so good to you."

"Thanks, but I don't live in New York. My parents live in New York. I live in Rhode Island."

Brooke shook her head. "Kimi, what you doing here in hot boy's bed?"

"Nathan called. He asked me to be here and considering that I hadn't seen you guys in a while I gladly obliged. So who is the hottie over by the door?"

Nathan frowned. "That's my brother, Lucas. Wait a minute...you think he's hot?"

Kimorah smiled. "Well he is related to you so I guess so. Don't take it personal Nathan."

Lucas looked over at Nathan. "Hey can we talk...alone. It's really important."

Nathan looked at the girls. "Do we have it right now, or can it wait?"

"It's really important. I don't think that it can wait." Lucas said looking over at Kimorah.

Kimorah looked back at Nathan. "It's okay. I've gotta go get freshened up. I'll bring you some stuff later. If you need anything just call. I'll see you in a about an hour." Kimorah kissed his forehead and headed out of the room with Brooke and Peyton right behind.

Chapter 3: New York musician: Basketball star

When the girls were gone Lucas took a seat in the chair next to Nathan's bed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not doing anything. What are you tripping over?"

Lucas frowned, "Nathan, you're in your hospital bed and you have some girl sleeping with you. You don't see anything wrong with that?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Luke relax. Kim and I are just friends. We've been best friends since crib time. It's not erotic or sexual when we sleep side-by-side."

"That's not the point. The point is that you are married. What if Haley had walked in to see you and Kimorah together."

Nathan scowled at Lucas. "Why the hell would Haley be walking into my room? It's not like she knows that I am here. Right?"

Lucas sighed. "Don't be mad, but I called her and I told her about the accident. She's you wife and I thought that she should know."

"So you fing call her, even after I told you not to. Where the hell do you get off? If I wanted her to know I would have told her. I asked you not to tell her. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that maybe my brother wasn't thinking clearly. So I thought I'd help..."

Nathan cut him off. "Stop...just stop. I can already see that living with Dan has started to change you. That didn't take long."

Lucas clenched his jaw. "What do you mean by that?"

"C'mon Lucas. For a while you trusted me, now you're treating me like a child, the Dan Scott signature move. Luke, I'm not a damn child. I know the consequences of my actions. So you can stop stressing."

"Wow. You expect me to believe that crock ? I'm sorry. Nathan I've stood back and watched. You drunk yourself into a frenzy, painted a wall pink with clowns, and chased your wife. You may not want to admit it but everyone else can see that you're scared. Scared of failing, scared of losing Haley, whatever but you're scared. I admit I'm being a bit overprotective, but dammit you slammed into a wall at 198 mph and barely manage to escape with your life. I consider that a cry for help."

"Luke I don't need a preacher. Your my brother and I appreciate and respect your concerns but that doesn't give you the right to go against my wishes."

"I did it help you not to upset you."

"I know but if I wanted Haley to know, I would have called her myself."

Lucas sighed. "Yeah, but you didn't. You called some past fling or whoever she is to you."

Nathan grunted. "She's my best friend."

"So is Tim, but you didn't call him."

"This is different. Kimorah is my reinforcement for all future dealings with Dan. She's the only person who has the balls to intentionally start a fight with Dan. She's kind of like Dan but more appealing. She's going to take of me and I want her to."

Lucas shook his head. "Haley could do that for you if you let her."

"I let her and she declined. I begged her to come home and save me from myself and she turned her back on me. She turned on me not the other way around. So forgive me if I've decided to find solace with Kimorah."

"Nathan, I know it's hard, but Haley is your wife and she loves you."

Nathan sighed. "I don't really want to talk about Haley anymore. So let's just drop it. Okay?"

"Nate..."

"Drop it."

"Nate..."

"Luke. Man drop it, okay. Haley's made her decision and so have I. We're over Luke. There's no more Nathan and Haley Scott. From now on it's Nathan Scott, basketball star, and Haley James, New York musician."

Chapter 4: Home...bittersweet home

Haley smiled as she stepped out of her cab. She'd only been gone for weeks but it felt like years. She turned back and yelled. "C'mon Chris. We'll drop our stuff off here and then we'll head out to the hospital."

the spiky-haired blonde got out of the cab and followed Haley up to the apartment that she shared with Nathan. He frowned when he got to the door.

"Why are you rushing me? I'm not really that interested in seeing him. I doubt he'd be thrilled about seeing me."

Haley cocked her head to the side and shrugged. "Too bad because you're going. So put your bags down. I'd like to get to the hospital sometime this century so hurry up."

Chris sighed. "I really don't think I should be there but if you ask nicely then I might consider being your chaperone."

"Chris will you please... please... hurry up so we can go?"

"That's good enough for me. C'mon let's head out because the meter is still running and I'm not paying for that."

Haley scoffed. "Yeah...we'll see." She grabbed her keys and her purse and Chris' hand. She locked the door and they made their way back to the cab arms linked together.

At the hospital

Haley and Chris walked into the lobby holding hands. To their surprise find Brooke and Peyton sitting there. Brooke looked at Haley. She frowned when she saw Chris standing by her side with their hands locked together.

"Tutor girl...what are you doing here? Or better yet, what are you doing here with that?" she said pointing to Chris.

Peyton quickly cut in, "What she means is what made you come back and bring Chris with you?"

Haley frowned. "Lucas called me and told me about the accident. Chris felt bad so he offered to accompany back here. Granted he complained most of the way here. Guys I know that you love Nathan and I do too. I also know that you're mad at me but..."

"Mad doesn't even begin to describe...try pissed." Brooke mumbled.

Peyton nudged her friend. "Brooke...(turning to Haley) Excuse her. It's been a long day. What she meant is that..."

Brooke stood up and put her hand up. "Stop Peyton. You don't have to explain. I mean what I say and I'm woman enough to defend my words. No more protecting Haley. She's not a little girl. She can handle the truth. Right, tutor girl!"

"Right. Look, I know that I made a mistake but I'm here now. I seriously want to fix things with Nathan and with you guys. I just want everything to go back to the way they were. I just want to make things better."

Brooke rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Better...isn't that funny? You expect to make things better by bringing the that here to the hospital where your husband is in recovery. Interesting way of making things 'better' but uh, nice speech. maybe I can use it next time I run for class president."

Haley stepped towards Brooke. "What the hell is your deal?"

Brooke smiled. "Finally you ask so I can tell you. Okay, I don't know who you think you are but your status has decreased. You abandon your husband, your marriage, and your friends to chase some stupid dream with a guy you barely know. Then when the guilt sets in you come back to play the good little wife. Well surprise, but I think someone has taken over that role."

Peyton cut-in. "Okay Brooke that's more than enough."

"That's not even the tip of the iceberg P. Sawyer. (turning back to Haley) You come back with star-chaser following behind you like some lost puppy. You talk about making things 'better' well I've got news for you. The truth is that things were getting better then you showed up, again. Maybe you and star-chaser should just go back to where ever and stay there. I'm sorry but this...Tree Hill...isn't your home, sweet, home anymore. C'mon Peyton let's go." Brooke said as she stormed off. Peyton gave Haley an apologetic look before rushing off after Brooke.

Haley stood there stunned by her friend's declaration. She could feel the tears stinging as she tried to bite them back. She looked at Chris. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She held on to him as he stroked her hair.

"I know it hurts but I'm sure she didn't mean it She was probably just venting. I wish I could make it not hurt but I can't. I can, however, guarantee two things. The first is that there will be more lashing out against you. The second and the most important thing that I can guarantee is that I will be here every step of the way."

Chris wiped her eyes. "C'mon munchkin. You wanted to see your hubby so let's head out."

Haley nodded, "This is home...bittersweet home." she mumbled as they walked down the corridor towards Nathan's room.


End file.
